Alianza entre dos mundos
by ker Varela
Summary: Al llegar a la Tierra, los Autobots forman una alianza con Arnold y sus amigos para detener a los Decepticon.
1. Prólogo: la guerra de Cybertron

PROLOGO: La guerra de Cybertron

Localización actual: Planeta Cybertron

El planeta Cybertron era el hogar de unos robots muy sofisticados que poseían la habilidad de transformar en vehículos. Estos robots eran conocidos como los Transformers. Los Transformers estaban divididos en dos razas: Los Autobots y los Decepticons, Estos últimos eran robots malignos, fueron liderados por el temático Megatron. Los Autobots, liderados por Optimus Prime, libraron una cruel batalla contra los Decepticons. Cybertron se iba destruyendo durante la guerra.

En algún lugar de Cybertron, los Autobots estaban peleando con los Decepticons, utilizaban armas de fuego, bombas e incluso espadas, otros atacaban desde el aire convertidos en naves. Un escuadrón formado por Optimus Prime y algunos otros Autobots: Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide, Smokescreen, Hound, Brawn, Jazz, Mirage, Trailbraker, Sideswipe y Cliffjumper.

-¡Ya falta poco! ¡Aguantad, Autobots! Dijo optimus a sus compañeros.

-¡Prime, no creo que podamos aguantar mucho más! Respondió Bumblebee.

En ese momento, Optimus recibió un mensaje en su cabeza, el cual fue enviado por uno de sus Autobots: Wheeljack.

-¡Autobots, es el momento: retirada!

En ese momento, los Autobuses cambiarán en su forma con una serie de movimientos, transformándose en vehículos (Sin más vehículos de la Tierra, sino en un vehículo extraterrestre) y huyó hacia su base.

-¡Los Autobots se rinden; La victoria es nuestra! Dijo Megatron, que estaba en compañía de sus Decepticons: Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Blackout, Barricade, Vortex, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Spectro, Spyglass y Viewfinder.

-No lo sé, Lord Megatron, parece que han escapado de una forma muy inesperada. Dijo Thundercracker.

Después de un tiempo, Megatron dijo:

-Sí, tienes una razón, ha sido muy pronto. Soundwave, envía un Laserbeak para que se muestren los Autobots.

-Entendido, Megatron. Respondió Soundwave.

Soundwave presionó un botón de su derecho, se abrió un compartimento en el pecho, y de ahí salió una caja rectangular, el cual se ha convertido en una robótica: Laserbeak.

-Laserbeak, quiero que vayas a la base de los Autobots y averigües lo que planean. Dijo Soundwave.

Lasebeak se fue volando hacia la base de los Autobots.

Base de los Autobots.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban espiados por Laserbeak

-Prime, más vale que tengas una razón para que hayamos ido ido ido, dijo Trailbreakes bastante malhumorado.

-Autobots, la razón por la que estamos aquí, es porque hemos decidido abandonar Cybertron durante un periodo de tiempo. Respuesta óptima.

-¿Abandonar Cybertron? Pero eso no sería admitir la derrota. Respondió Ironhide.

-No vamos a admitir ninguna derrota, piel de hierro, nuestro plan es encontrar un nuevo planeta para establecer allí una base. Wheeljack y yo hemos encontrado un sistema planetario en el extremo de la galaxia, ya hay varios Autobots en ese sistema. Dijo Optimus mientras que su brazo proyectaba un holograma del sistema planetario: El sistema solar.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo partimos? Preguntó Sideswipe.

-Esperad, estoy captando algo ... ¡Mirad, ahí arriba! Dijo Jazz mientras señalaba un Laserbeak en la ventana.

-Es Laserbeak! Gritó Ratchet mientras disparaba al ave robótica, pero había resuelto.

-¡Maldición; Ahora los Decepticon saben lo que pretendemos, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo! Ordnó Optimus.

Los Autobots subieron a su nave, "El Arca", y prepararon el despegue.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los Decepticons. Laserbeak volvió a convertirse en una caja, volvió a medir en el compartimento de Soundwave y reprodujo la conversación de Optimus Prime.

-Así que esos desgraciados Autobots planean irse de Cybertron para traer a más de los suyos ¿Eh? Dijo Megatron. -¡Decépticons, subir a la nave, vamos a aplasta a esos malditos Autobots!

-Lo que mande, señor Megatron ... Dijo Starscream.

La nave del automóvil y el Cybertron y unos minutos después, la nave Decepticon.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, sé que no tengo mucha actividad en esto, es que estoy muy ocupado con las cosas de clase y otras cosas. Bueno, el caso es que quería hacer esto desde hace unos meses. Por cierto, los personajes de ambas series se conocen muy pronto y además se añaden más Autobots y Decépticons según avance la serie. Espero que os guste.**

 **Hey Arnold es una serie de Nickelodeon creada por Craig Bartlett**

 **Transformers es propiedad de Hasbro.**


	2. La llegada a la Tierra

CAPÍTULO 1: La llegada a la tierra.

(Nota del autor: antes, tengo que dejar en claro que el universo de Hey Arnold donde se cumple esta historia, no es el mismo que en mi otra historia: "Arnold Rangers". También quiero acordar que esta historia no será todo como en La serie original, también habrá algunas referencias a las películas.

* * *

Localización: Sistema Solar

La nave de los vehículos había llegado al sistema solar, estaba analizando las planetas del sistema y descubrió que 4 de los 8 planetas eran de una composición sólida.

-Ya hemos llegado al Sistema Solar, ahora, solo tenemos que elegir un planeta donde establecer nuestra base. Dijo Wheeljack.

-Acabo de mandar un mensaje a los demás Autobot que hay en este sistema, hemos dicho que hemos llegado y que han de venir en esta base estable. Dijo Mirage.

-Optimus, acabo de encontrar un planeta en el que podemos quedarnos, se llama la Tierra, tiene 12756 kilómetros de largo, un tiempo de traslación de 365 días, una rotación de 24 horas, un satélite natural de 3476 kilómetros de diámetro, la composición de la atmósfera es de 78,084% de nitrógeno, un 20,946% de oxígeno y otros. En este planeta también hay agua, es posible que haya vida en este planeta. Explico Wheeljack.

-A lo mejor tienes razón, Wheeljack, tendremos que obtener conocimiento de este planeta. Teletraan, busca una fuente de información de este planeta y transmítela a nuestra base de datos. Ordenó Optimus.

Al poco rato, encontré una fuente de conocimiento que todos conocemos: Internet.

Transmita los datos a las mentes de todos los Autobots para que tenga conocimiento sobre el planeta.

-Optimus, al parecer este planeta tiene vida inteligente, se trata de unas formas de vida orgánicas evolucionadas de los simios denominados humanos. Han llegado a construir imperios y desarrollar tecnología. Tienen incluso poder militar impresionante.

-Pero entonces, ¿cómo vamos a establecer una base aquí? Preguntó Bumblebee

-Entonces tendremos que adoptar formas nuevas para escondernos. Dijo optimus.

-Teletraan, busca nuevas formas alternativas para cada uno de nosotros. Ordenó Wheeljack.

En ese momento, la nave de los Decepticon apareció y comenzó a atacar a la nave de los Autobot.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! Gritó Smokescreen.

Rowl miró los monitores para ver que pasaba.

-¡Son los Decepticon! Aviso.

La nave de los Decepticon desplegó un puente que la unía con la nave de los Autobot. Los decepticones entraron en la nave destruyendo la puerta y empezaron a atacar. Los Autobuses respondieron con golpes y disparos hasta que se disparó el motor de la nave.

-¡Prime, tenemos un problema! Gritó el trinquete.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Respondió mientras peleaba contra Megatron.

-¡No, me refiero a los motores están fallando, vamos a impactar contra el planeta!

En ese momento, ambas naves se separaron y empezaron a caer hacia el planeta. La velocidad a la cual se hizo que se desactivara completamente.

Mientras tanto, en una base de defensa del gobierno de Estados Unidos.

-Señor, hemos detectado dos grandes objetos entrando a la atmósfera, no creemos que sean meteoritos, tienen una forma bastante extraña.

-Dios mío, esto requiere la ayuda del sector 7. Comuníquenme con el presidente.

-Sí, señor.

* * *

 **En primer lugar, decidí coger algunas cosas de las películas de los Transformers, y añadirlas a mi historia con la serie de la primera generación, como el sector 7. Espero que sea una buena idea.**

 **Hey Arnold es una serie de Nickelodeon creada por Craig Bartlett**

 **Transformers es propiedad de Hasbro.**


	3. Comienzan las vacaciones

CAPÍTULO 2: Empiezan las vacaciones

Habían pasado tres años desde que los padres de Arnold regresaron, Arnold y sus amigos ya tenían 12 o 13 años. Helga comenzó a ir a una terapia para resolver sus problemas de ira, los que estaban funcionando, también sus padres empezaron a preocuparse tanto de ella como su hermana.

Era el último día de clases antes de que empezaran las vacaciones y el verano, todos los días para que todos los jóvenes puedan ir y no volver en 3 meses.

Arnold y sus amigos: Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Rhonda, Nadine y Eugine salieron después de haber reconocido sus cosas.

Al salir, Gerald le dijo al grupo: -Muy bien, chicos, tenemos 3 meses de libertad ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer?

-Yo tenía pensado ir al cine a ver esa nueva película de robots gigantes que pelean contra monstruos. Dijo Sid.

-Yo pienso ir a la playa a ponerme morena. Dijo Rhonda.

-Yo irás al campamento de ciencias en julio. Respondió Phoebe a su novio.

-Yo iré con mis padres a Hawai. Dijo Arnold a su mejor amigo.

-Increíble, vosotros teneis planos increíbles, pero yo no tengo nada. Dijo Gerald.

-Oh, vamos, Gerald, aún tienes tres meses para decidirte. Dijo Arnold.

-Eh ... ¿Chicos? Dijo Harold algo asustado.

-¿Qué pasa, Harold? Preguntó Arnold.

-Deberíais ver eso. Dijo mientras señalaba un extraño objeto en llamas que caía del cielo a gran velocidad para chocarse contra una montaña.

-Parece que se estrelló en la montaña, deberíamos ir a ver. Dijo Arnold mirando a la montaña.

-Estoy contigo amigo. Responddió gerald.

-No sé yo, Arnold, la última vez fue hace tres años cuando acabamos siendo prisioneros en la jungla, además, ¿y si resulta ser un meteorito radioactivo? Dijo Phoebe.

-Vale, entonces iré yo solo. Dijo Arnold malhumorado.

-¡Espera, Arnold, voy contigo. Le dijo Gerald a su mejor amigo.

-Yo también iré. Dijo Helga.

-obviamente queremos ir ¿no? Dijo Harold.

-Obviamente queremos saber lo que hay allí arriba. Respondió Sid.

-¿Un qué demonios estamos esperando? Vamos. Dijo Stinky.

Mientras tanto, en el sector 7 ...

-General, ya hemos determinado el punto de caída de ambos objetos. El primero ha aterrizado en una montaña cerca de una ciudad a las 15:02 horas y el segundo a un estado en el océano Pacífico a las 15:03 horas. Hay varios pescadores que afirman haber visto un gran objeto caer del cielo. Dijo un técnico a su superior.

-De acuerdo, quiero que envíen no 2, sino 3 submarinos y acorazados para investigar el objeto que ha caído en el océano, el resto, quiero que envíen un helicóptero en el lugar donde se llama el primer objeto. Contestó el general.

-Sí, señor. Respondieron.

De vuelta en Hillwood ...

Arnold y sus amigos, habían llegado a la montaña después de la hora de la caminata. Al llegar al lugar donde había impactado el misterioso objeto, se sorprendió mucho.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso? Dijo Gerald alterado.

-No lo sé, amigo, parece ser un tipo de nave espacial. Respondió a Arnold.

-¿Creéis que son extraterrestres? Dijo Harold asustado.

-Ya sabía que no había solos en el universo. Dijo sid con los brazos cruzados.

En ese momento, dentro de la nave, Teletraann había empezado a reaccionar y reparar los robots. Por lo tanto, en la página de inicio. Teletraan escaneó a Thundercracker para darle una nueva forma de avión de la fuerza aérea. Acto seguido, Thundercrucker comenzó a revivir a los otros Decepticons empezando a Megatron.

-Muy bien, ahora que hemos derrotado a los Autobot debemos volver a Cybertron. Dijo Megatron a sus sdúbditos.

-Pero, Lord Megatron, esta nave está destrozada, no podremos regresar. Explico Skywarp.

-Sí, tienes una razón, deberíamos encontrar nuestra nave, pero siempre habrá que salir al exterior.

La decepción caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida, que por desgracia, estaba bloqueada.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la nave.

Phoebe comenzó a escuchar unos golpes en el interior de la nave y mandó a sus amigos que se esconden.

Megatron usó el cañón de su brazo para despejar el camino para salir.

-Arnold ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Stinky.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? Preguntó helga aterrada.

Arnold se asomó un poco para mirar.

-Parecen robot, tienen símbolos extraños, también tienen los ojos rojos y también tienen armas. Describió a Arnold.

Megatron miró el paisaje desde lo alto de la montaña y dijo.

-Soundwave ¿Qué planeta es este?

Soundwave respondió: -Según mi información, estamos en la Tierra, señor.

-Parece un lugar interesante ¿Puedes localizar nuestra nave?

-Sí, está a 300 km hacia el oeste.

-En ese caso, ¡Decepticons, adelante! Gritó Megatron.

Los robots cambiarán a sus nuevas formas de salir de la montaña, mientras que los que no tienen formas alternas voladoras, se han volado en su forma de robot.

-Chico ¿habéis visto eso? Dijo Arnold impresionado.

-Sí, se transformaron en aviones. Dijo Gerald.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de los autobuses, Teletraan comenzó a reparar los Autobots con sus nuevas formas.

Una vez reparados todos los Autobots, Optimus buscó:

-¿Alguien sabe lo que ha pasado?

-Solo recuerdo que el Decepticon entraron aquí. Contestó Trailbraker.

-Ratchet, Weeljack, quiero un informe de daños. Dijo optimus al médico y al científico.

-Aparte de los motores, lo demás está bien, lo demás está perfectamente. Dijo Wheeljack.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo? Preguntó Smokescreen.

-Sí, pero tardaré unos meses.

-Esperad un momento, ¿En qué planeta estamos?

Ratchet miró en el ordenador para determinar la posición de la nave.

-Estamos en la tierra, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

-¿Estamos en la tierra? Deberíamos salir. Argumentó Hound.

-De acuerdo. Autobots, en marcha.

Fuera de la nave.

-Esperad vuelvo a oír algo. Dijo Gerald dando la señal para esconderse.

Arnold Volvió a mirar para ver a los nuevos robots.

-¿Qué ves, Arnold? Preguntó Helga.

-Son más robots, pero estos son diferentes. Sus símbolos son muy distintos a los robots que se han convertido en un momento.

Un robot amarillo echó un vistazo a su alrededor y dijo.

-Conque esto es la tierra ¿eh ?, no está nada mal. Dijo Bumblebee.

-Oh, por Primus, hemos caído cerca de una ciudad, Optimus, los humanos pueden habernos visto, usted ha dicho que no puede interferir en la vida de los humanos. Dijo Hound con frustración.

-Tengo que decir que no ha sido un gran herror muy arriesgado. Respondió.

-Esperad, estoy captando varias presencias. Dijo Jazz.

-¿Crees que son los decpticon? Preguntó Bumblebee.

-No lo creo, estas señales son más débiles, creo que están detrás de esa roca. Dijo Jazz mientras señalaba la roca.

-¿Creéis que nos han visto? Dijo Gerald Nervioso.

Piel de hierro se acercó a la roca, agarró y comenzó a levantar.

Arnold y sus amigos miraron asustados a los grandes robots que les rodeaban, unos segundos después, empezaron a correr.

-Esos eran humanos. Dijo Wheeljack.

-Parece que se han asustado al vernos. Dijo Ratchet.

-Es normal, los humanos reaccionan mal a las cosas que no entienden. Respondió Wheeljack.

-Tenemos que convencerlos de que no somos sus enemigos, de lo contrario, se desatará el pánico en este planeta. Dijo optimus.

Optimus se transformó en su nueva forma de camión y siguió a los jóvenes hasta que llegó a alcanzarlos.

Optimo se transformó y los jóvenes no tuvieron miedo de creer que era su fin.

-Podéis estar tranquilos, no pretendo herir a nadie.

-¿Cómo sabemos que estás diciendo la verdad? Le dijo Arnold al gran robot rojo y azul.

-Por favor, dejad que os explique todo. Mi nombre es Optimus Prime, somos organismos robóticos autónomos del planeta Cybertron.

-¿Sois de otro planeta? Entonces, ¿por qué habéis venido a la tierra? Preguntó Phoebe mientras se colocaba las gafas.

Optimus comenzó a narrar mientras mostraba una presentación de realidad digital de la guerra de Cybertron.

Nuestro planeta de origen, Cybertron, fue devastado por la guerra. Todo comenzó cuando nuestros enemigos mortales, el Decpticon, intentaron tomar el control del planeta. Los Autobots teníamos que unirnos para detenerlos, pero eran demasiados, decidimos buscar un nuevo planeta para establecer una base. Decidimos estableciéndonos aquí porque en este sistema solar hay varios Autobots con los que podemos contar.

-Ya lo veo.

En ese momento, los otros Autobots llegaron a sus formas de vehículos.

-¿Y bien, Optimus, ya has hablado con ellos? Preguntó Cliffjumper.

-Todo está bien, chicos, no hay de qué preocuparse. respondió

Optimus presentó a las otras Autobot a Arnold y sus amigos y estos también se muestran.

* * *

-Esto es increíble, es el primer contacto con una especie extraterrestre, y somos nosotros quienes lo realizamos. Dijo Phoebe Impresionada.

-Una pregunta ¿Cómo es que podéis transformaros en coches? preguntó Gerald.

-Todos en nuestro planeta tenemos la habilidad de transformar en vehículos, escanear una máquina y adoptar su forma, eegimos la forma de los vehículos para que se conozcan. Respondió Prime.

-¿Pero, Quien os construyó? Preguntó Phoebe.

-casi nadie en nuestro planeta lo sabe, y los que saben, nunca quieren decirlo.

-Ya lo veo.

.Disculpe, señor Optimus, antes vimos unos robots parecidos a vosotros ¿También eran Autobots? Preguntó Nadine.

-Todos los Autobots que vinieron están aquí, pequeña. Respondió jazz.

-No hay ... Pensó Ironhide.

-Uno de ellos llevaba un cañón enorme en el brazo? Preguntó Prowl.

-Si. Respondió a Arnold confuso.

-Lo que me temía, los Decepticons también están en este planeta. Dijo Optimus

-Os ruego que nos perdonéis, por nuestra culpa vuestro mundo está en peligro, nuestros enemigos, el Decepticon, también están aquí.

-¿Quiere decir que los robots que antes, eran unos malvados que planean destruirnos? Preguntó Sid

-Me temo que sí.

Mientas tanto, en el océano pacífico.

El decepticon volaban por el cielo dirigiéndose a su nave.

-Según mi radar, estamos en posición. Dijo Soundwave.

En el lugar había decenas de barcos del ejercito investigando el objeto.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué son esas cosa?! Dijo Megatron confuso.

-Al parecer, son vehículos de marítimos de reconocimiento empleados para maniobras militares.

-Esos humanos están jugando con lo que no deben, será mejor que les demos una lección, chicos. Dijo Megatron a sus esbirros antes de que estos vitorearan.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

Por fin terminé el siguiente capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, es que tenía muchos exámenes.

 **La película que menciona Sid es Pacific Rim, de Gillermo del Toro.**

 **Hey Arnold es una serie de Nickelodeon creada por Craig Bartlett**

 **Transformers es propiedad de Hasbro.**


	4. Intervención militar

CAPÍTULO 3: INTERVENCIÓN MILITAR:

Los helicópteros militares del sector 7 se dirigieron al punto de impacto del primer objeto, llevaban a su equipo especial: armas, contadores Geiger; esas cosas

-Señor, estamos a 2 kilómetros del lugar de impacto, la ciudad no parece haber sido correctamente, hemos detectado varios aumentos de energía en ese lugar.

-De acuerdo, preparar los trajes anti radiación por si es peligroso. Contestó.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL ARCA:

-¡Esta nave es impresionante, nunca había visto tecnología tan increíble! Exclamó Phoebe viendo el gran laboratorio.

Me alegra que te guste, este es mi laboratorio, donde hago mis experimentos para intentar ayudar a nuestra causa. Explicó Wheeljack.

...

-¡Mira todas esas armas, Sid, nunca había visto armas de ese tipo! Dijo Stincky

-¿Os gustan? Este es nuestro arsenal, aquí guardamos todas nuestras armas, excepto las que ya llevamos integradas. Explicó la piel de hierro.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Eugene miraba a cinco robots que parecían estar en estado de hibernación, y que parecían ser cápsulas.

-Disculpe, Ratchet, ¿Quienes son estos? Preguntó

-Ah, estos son unos grandes compañeros nuestros: Windcharger, Sunstreake, Bluestreake, Gears y Huffer. Quedaron heridos durante la guerra, decidieron ponerlos en animación suspendida hasta que tenía los componentes necesarios para repararlos.

En el puente de mandos ...

-¿Ya habéis encontrado la señal de los Decepticons? Preguntó Prime.

-Todavía no, parece que el impacto también ha dañado los sistemas de búsqueda. Respondió Prowl.

-Disculpa un momento, optimus. Dijo Arnold.

-¿Si? Contesto

-Puede que esto sea un poco arrepentido pero ¿Queremos ayuda?

Optimus se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras del joven.

-Lo siento, Arnold, esta es nuestra guerra, somos nosotros quienes debemos librarla, no podemos dejar que las vidas ajenas se pierdan por nuestra culpa.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

-Está entiendo muy bien, he visto mi mundo ser destruido por el Decepticon, a ellos solos les importa conquistar, incluso están dispuestos a sacrificar a los suyos para conseguir sus objetivos.

-De a cuerdo, Optimus, pero aun así queremos ayudar, conocemos la Tierra mucho mejor que vosotros.

-Serían de mucha ayuda, Prime, este chico me cae bastante bien. Dijo Jazz refiriéndose a Sid.

-Esta chica sabe mucho sobre la ciencia, podría ayudarme de vez en cuando. Dijo Wheeljack refiriéndose a Phoebe.

-En ese caso, de acuerdo, no tenemos que guardar nuestro secreto, si la población está en nuestra presencia, cundirá el pánico.

-De acuerdo, Prime. Dijo Arnold Mientras asentía.

En ese momento, Prowl miró el radar y avisó a Optimus.

-Optimus, se trata de un objeto volador en nuestra posición, lo que se refiere a la pantalla.

-Prowl activó la pantalla del gran ordenador y mostró un helicóptero verde.

-Parece que han sido detectados. Dijo Gerald.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL OCÉANO PACÍFICO

-Capitán, el equipo de exploración y ha analizado el objeto, hemos extraído una muestra del objeto, es metal, y no hay un metal como ese en la tierra de la tierra.

-De acuerdo, seguid analizando.

En ese momento, un marinero que en el radar tenía varios puntos dirigiéndose a una gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡Capitán, se acercan aviones y objetos no identificados por estribor!

El capitán miró por la ventana del barco y vio varios aviones, helicóptero y otros objetos no identificados.

\- (Hablando por el megáfono) Al habla el capitán Rodricks, acaban de entrar en el espacio marítimo restringido, tienen 30 segundos para identificar, de lo contrario, nos obligarán a disparar.

En ese momento, los aviones cambiaron a su forma de robots y empezaron a atacar.

-Santo cielo, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. ¡Oficial de comunicaciones, pida refuerzos!

-¡A la orden!

De vuelta en Hillwood, el helicóptero del sector 7 aterrizaron en la montaña y los tripulantes se pusieron a inspeccionar la zona.

-Señor, hemos hecho uno de los grandes descubrimientos de la humanidad, hemos encontrado una nave extraterrestre.

-Yo estoy pensando en que solíamos estar solos.

-Cree usted que serán hostiles.

-Si ese es el caso, será mejor que preparar las armas.

-Señor, hemos encontrado huellas, son recientes, parece que son las de un grupo de niños. Dijo un soldado.

-Dios mío, aquí hay testigos, ¿y si esto se hace público? Tendremos mucho que explicar.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Optimus? Si no hacemos algo estamos acabados. Dijo Hound.

-No me queda más remedio que salir e intentar explicárselo.

-¡Espera, Prime! Dijo Bumblebee intentando detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde.

Entonces, fuera de la nave.

-¡Señor, se escuchan pasos dentro de la nave, cada vez son mas fuertes, creo que se dirigen hacia aquí!

-En ese caso, preparad las armas.

Los soldados obedecieron y cargaron sus armas y apuntaron a la puerta de la nave.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y el primer inicio comenzó a salir, los soldados no salieron de la vista del objetivo, ellos también estaban realmente sorprendidos.

-Dios mío, es un ENB.

-Gente de la Tierra, mi nombre es Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots, venimos en son de paz.

-¿Cual es el motivo de vuestra intrusión a la tierra?

-La historia ha sido devastada por una guerra, ha sido devastada por nuestros enemigos, el Decepticon. Decidimos venir a vuestro planeta para establecer una base, y si está bien preguntado por qué hemos venido Aquí es porque este planeta es difícil de detectar y porque la mayoría de nuestros aliados Autobots están cerca de este sistema planetario.

-En resumen, su planeta está en guerra y ha venido a la Tierra para los esconderos.

-Correcto.

-¿Cantos más vinieron contigo?

-13, más 5 en estado de hibernación.

-Otra pregunta ¿Ha habido alguien más aquí o nosotros somos los primeros?

-En realidad, antes vinieron unos niños, no están preocupados por ellos, están dentro de la nave.

-Gracias por todo, ¿nos dejaría entrar? Dijo señalando a la nave.

-Por supuesto, acompañadme, por favor.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE

Los soldados del sector 7 estaban impresionados con el interior de la nave.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? Preguntó Arnold.

-Dejad que me presente, soy el agente Myers y él es el doctor Stefan. Somos del sector 7.

-¿Y eso que es? Dijo Sid confundido.

-El sector 7 es una agencia del gobierno que se encarga de vigilar la actividad extraterrestre en la tierra.

-Entonces, ¿Sois como los "Hombres de negro"? Preguntó Sid irónicamente.

-Claro que no, esto es muy diferente a esas películas. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Esto es asunto federal, no debería ser entrometeros en asuntos de adultos.

En ese momento, el oficial de comunicaciones recibió un mensaje de las fuerzas marítimas que se analizaron como primer objeto, decían que estaban en el ataque de unos extraños seres de metal. Al oírlo, Prime se quedó perplejo y le dijo a los soldados.

-Señor Myers, por desgracia, sabemos quienes son quienes están atacando a sus fuerzas marítimas, olvidemos que los enemigos, el Decepticon, nos siguieron hasta aquí.

-Entonces, estamos ante un ataque alienígena, pedimos que manden un escuadrón aéreo para que ...

-No. Interrumpió Prime. Vuestras fuerzas militares no son nada comparado con el poder de los Decepticons, en vez de eso, deberemos mandarnos a nosotros en su lugar.

Despuén de pensarlo un tiempo, el agente Myers dijo:

-De acuerdo, pedirle que manden un avión para los recolectores, elija a sus mejores guerreros porque no creo que el avión soporte tanto peso.

Entonces, Optimus nombró a los siguientes: Bumbeblee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jazz, Hound, Cliffjumper y Prowl. Al ser nombrados, los robots se convirtieron en vehículos para gran sorpresa del sector 7.

-Interesante, debe ser el tipo de habilidad de camuflaje o algo por el estilo. Dijo fascinado el doctor Stefan.

-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? Preguntó Gerald.

-Debido a que sabéis demasiado, se prestará la memoria.

¡¿Eh?! Dijeron a todos los sorprendidos.

-Y dicen que no son los hombres de negro. Dijo Sid disgustado.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, señor. Ellos han prometido guardar este secreto.

El jefe aceptó una respuesta y les dijo a Arnold ya sus amigos que se contaban con alguien, de inmediato se prestaría la memoria.

-Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo, Autobots, avanzad.

Los Autobots, guiados por el helicóptero del sector 7, se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde fueron reconocidos por ser llevados al océano. Al llegar, los Autobots subieron a un gran avión y partieron rumbo a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en el océano, Megatrón y el Decepticón seguimos atacando a la flota, solo quedé unos pocos barcos. Y en ese momento, el avión de los Autobots llegó, abrió la rampa, y los Autobots saltaron a la batalla.

-¡Los Autobots, No puede ser! Dijo Megatron sorprendido.

-Lo siento, Megatron, pero parece que tus días de destrucción se han terminado. Dijo optimus en su mano derecha sostenía su pistola.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees, Optimus, me aseguré de que este planeta se convierta en tu tumba. Dijo Megatron mientras se reía de forma malvada.

Continuará

* * *

 **Lo primero de todo, quiero decir que en este capítulo mencioné que no mencioné en el capítulo anterior, siento que no tardé en escribir este capítulo, es que no tenía tiempo.**

 **Hey Arnold es una serie de Nickelodeon creada por Craig Bartlett**

 **Transformers es propiedad de Hasbro.**

 **El Sector 7 forma parte de la película de Transformers dirigida por Michael Bay.**

 **Los hombres de negro es una película dirigida por Barry Sonnenfeld.**


	5. Fuego en el mar

CAPÍTULO 4: FUEGO EN EL MAR

Optimus disparó con su arma a Megatron, pero este bloqueó su ataque con un escudo de energía, Megatron disparó con su cañón, Optimus rodó por elsuelo, esquivándolas. Prime corrió a Megatron para atacarlo, pero Megatron lo agarró por las manos y ambos empezaron a empujarse.

-No permitiré que destruyan también este planeta. Dijo Prime con decisión.

-Tu valentía será lo que te hará perecer.

Mientras tanto, Bumblebee y Barricade peleaban frenéticamente. La barricada se transforma en abejorro y se encuentra bien lejos, antes de caer, se transforma en su nueva forma de automóvil amarillo y aceleró hacia Barricada para atropellarlo. Barricada intentó frenar un abejorro con su fuerza, pero Barricada acabó cediendo y terminó siendo arrollado.

Ironhide sacó los cañones de sus brazos y comenzó a disparar en Soundwave

-Ravage, operación: destrucción. Dijo Soundwave, mientras que el compartimento de su pecho se abre y expulsa una especie de cinta de casete, y se transforma en una pantera robótica de color negro y ojos rojos, su nombre era Ravage.

Ravage corrió hacia Ihonhide para atacarlo, saltó de forma salvaje hacia él, pero Ironhide reaccionó y disparó con uno de sus cañones, dejando un Ravage mal herido.

Wheeljack sacó su arma para enfrentarse a su enemigo Shockwave, el cual estaba armado con su cañón de plasma. Los dos robots empezaron a disparar, pero ambos se reincorporaron rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Prowl, Jazz, Hound y Cliffjumper, se esconden detrás de los escombros mientras peleaban contra Vortex y Blackout, que disparaban desde el aire. Pero un diparo le a Jazz en el brazo.

-¡Me han dado! Exclamó Jazz

-¡Ratche, han herido a Jazz en el brazo, necesitamos tu ayuda! Le digo Cliffjumper a Ratchet por su comunicador.

-Ahora no es un buen momento, solo protegió un Jazz hasta que esto acabe. Respondió Ratched mientras peleaba contra Brawl.

-No creo que eso sea posible si nos siguen disparando. Respondió Cliffjumper.

-Tranquilos, tengo una idea, sujetaros bien a algo. Dijo Hound a sus compañeros. Los demás obedecieron.

Sabueso casi una granada magnética debajo de donde se encuentraban Blackout y Vortex. Cuando se accionó, ambos Decepticon fueron atraídos forzosamente al suelo y eran incapaces de moverse.

-Buen lanzamiento, Sabueso. Dijo Prowl felicitando a su compañero.

Volviendo con Optimus y Megatron:

-A ti lo único que te interesa es la destrucción, por tu culpa, Cybertron se encuentra en completa devastación. Dijo Prime

-Nosotros no tenemos toda la culpa, los Autobots también afectados a la destrucción de Cybertron.

-Teníamos que librar al planeta de vuestra corrupción, ya nadie soportaba tu dictadura. Dijo Optimus.

-Cybertron necesitó una mano firme para seguir adelante. Respondió Megatron.

-No, lo único que Cybertron necesitaba era libertad. Terció Optimus.

-La libertad está sobre valorada. Decía Megatron antes de transformarse en su forma de tanque y disparar contra Optimus. Al recibir el disparo, Prime cayó al suelo, dejar caer su arma. Megatron volvió a transformarse en su forma de robot y se acercó a Prime, le di una patada al arma de Optimus para que este no pueda recuperar. Y con una sonrisa maligna, y apuntándole con su cañón, Megatron le dijo: -Se acabó, Prime, los Autobots os vais a extinguir.

Megatron estuvo a punto de disparar, pero entonces, recibió un disparo en el brazo por parte de Bumblebee. -¡Maldito Autobot! Gritó Megatron con frustración. Optimus aprovechó esto para coger su arma e impactarle un segundo disparo a Megatron.

-¡Decepticons, retirada! Ordenó Megatron muy herido. Los demás Decepticon obedecieron la orden de su líder, excepto Starscream, que prefirió seguir batallando.

-¡Starscream, nos han ordenado retirarnos! ¡¿Qué Haces?! Exclamó Skywarp. Starscream respondió: -No pienso huir como un cobarde.

-¡STARSCREAM, U OBEDECES LA ORDEN, O DEJAMOS QUE LOS AUTOBOTS TE CONVIERTAN EN CHATARRA! Gritó Megatron. Starscream no tuvo otra opción que obedecer, y junto a los demás Decepticons, se zambulleron en el agua y se dirigieron a donde estaba su nave.

Entonces, Optimus llamó por su comunicador al agente Myers para que fuera a recogerlos.

Cuando el avión llegó, los Autobots cambiaron a su forma alterna y abordaron el avión, a excepción de Jazz, que se enconraba dentro de la cabina médica de Ratchet.

Continuará

* * *

 **Hola, Arnold es una serie de Nickelodeon creada por Craig Bartlett**

 **Transformers es propiedad de Hasbro.**

 **El Sector 7 forma parte de la película de Transformers dirigida por Michael Bay.**

 **Los hombres de negro es una película dirigida por Barry Sonnenfeld.**


End file.
